Sacrifício
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: "Ela se sacrificava por ele. Enquanto seu sangue se esvaía... Era ele." - Zero x Yuki.


.: 30 Cookies. Set - Primavera. 12. Paixão :.

**Sacríficio**

Se entreolharam mais uma vez. Ele compreendeu que ela estava pronta. Lentamente aproximou-se do pescoço da jovem e abriu levemente a boca.

Então parou. "Yuuki. Não. Não posso."

A morena suspirou. Porque ele ainda negava? Podia simplesmente aproximar-se dela e fazer o que sempre fazia. Mas não. Era um complexo de Zero e ela não poderia mudar aquilo. Porém, se era para deixar o rapaz mais forte, ela o faria de bom grado. Pois se preocupava com ele. Um sacrificio. Mas valeria a pena.

"Zero!" Yuuki suspirou. "Não suporto ver você assim, fraco. Você sabe que precisa disso!"

O rapaz apenas revirou os olhos. Era bom o diretor Cross não ouvi-los, ou estariam _fritos_. O cheiro de Yuuki dominava o recinto. Yuuki tinha cheiro de sangue, o que a deixava mais atraente do que nunca. Mas ele tinha que resistir. Zero desviou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que ela segurou seu queixo e virou-os para ela novamente, obrigando-o a fitá-la. Estava séria. O pescoço continuava intacto, o que dava á Zero a esperança de que ele pudesse tocá-lo... Retirou os pensamentos da cabeça, livrando-se das mãos de Yuuki.

"Não adianta, Yuuki." Ele disse, irritado, apertando as mãos uma na outra com tanta força que um humano sangraria. "Eu sou um vampiro, mas não vou fazer a mesma coisa que os outros. Humanos idiotas sempre são idiotas, apenas têm garantia de sangue para nós."

Zero balançou a cabeça. Um cheiro diferente dominou o âmbiente. Parecia algo como sal misturado com água doce. Algo como lágrimas.

Yuuki segurava a manga do casaco escolar do irmão adotivo com força. Tinha medo do que o Zero Vampiro faria, mas não podia desistir. Sua preocupação com o rapaz de cabelos prateados era maior.

"Humanos idiotas são sempre humanos idiotas..." Sussurrou ela, com a voz embargada pela tristeza. "É por isso que cedemos nosso sangue. Para que vocês possam sobreviver. Mas, em geral... Não nos sacrificamos como eu me sacrifico por você." Zero nunca havia notado como a expressão de Yuuki era linda com os olhos brilhantes cheios de lágrimas. Era quase perfeita. "Porque eu me preocupo com você."

"Eu não quiz dizer isso!" Argumentou o rapaz, indiferente. "Só quiz dizer que você se oferesse demais para sofrer, Yuuki. Eu não mereço ter a honra de tirar o seu sangue."

"Honra de tirar o meu sangue?" Ela perguntou em voz alta, com uma expressão irônica que Zero nunca havia visto no rosto de Yuuki. "Agora o meu sangue é tão honrado que meu _irmão_ não pode mais sobreviver!"

"Eu não sou seu irmão." Ele sussurrou, frio, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Yuuki, que logo ficou quieta e voltou a ter a expressão triste no rosto. Sua mão, ainda segurando o casaco de Zero, soltou-o.

"..." Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos. Encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão. "Sofrer... Você sofre se não tira meu sangue. Não importa o meu sofrimento. Apenas o seu, que é bem pior que o meu."

Aquela foi a primeira vez que olhara diretamente nos olhos de Zero. Vermelho Rubro. Uma bela cor. Parecida com sangue, mas, não podia negar, bela. Combinava com ele. Corou ao notar que pensava na beleza do irmão e desviou as pupilas para o chão de mármore do banheiro.

"Eu posso sofrer. Mas eu nunca me sacrifiquei por você, como você mesma disse... Como Kurosu Yuuki se sacrifica por mim."

Ela arregalou os olhos e fitou-o, agaixado no chão, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, surpresa. Depois sorriu abertamente para ele e tirou um pouco do moletom, deixando o pescoço á mostra. "Se você não sofrer... Eu não vou sofrer, Zero."

Os caninos penetraram a pele. Mas aquela vez não doeu tanto quanto Zero dizia que iria doer. O sangue se esvaiu rápidamente de seu corpo.

Afinal, era por ele.

* * *

**Oooieee... Eu não escrevi bem um Yuuki/Zero mas eu tentei escrever uma short onde o Zero preocupa-se com o que a Yuuki sentia e a Yuuki faz tudo por ele. Ridiculo, né? ¬¬ Mas fazer o que.**

**É uma 30 Cookies porque eu NUNCA fiz uma na vida! Beijosss...**


End file.
